


a butterflies kiss.

by ph3r0m0n3s



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Flower Crowns, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and watch the sunset, they make flower crowns, this is just super cute n sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29187231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ph3r0m0n3s/pseuds/ph3r0m0n3s
Summary: george can’t show his love in bold ways.dream shows him something new.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 53





	a butterflies kiss.

the sun's golden light poured against their skin, shining it's last beams of light before it would meld into the darkness of night, and let the moon and stars take over the sky. two boys lay against the grass, flowers dancing around them with the wind, butterflies occasionally flying by. this place always felt so ethereal, calming; if you asked the boys, this was practically heaven on earth, just for the two of them. 

they would ignore all of their issues, everything going wrong for them, just to find each other at the entrance of their hidden flower field. they would walk hand-in-hand, and once the world they hated had blurred behind them, they collided, and melted into one another. free from judging eyes, and piercing stares, they embraced; finding a bliss no drug could ever give them within the other.

normally, they would bring food for small picnics. they would chase one another around, tackling each other, crashing into the soft dirt below them, laughing it off; they would rest on the ground, hushing jokes to one another, as if being loud would give their location away to everyone else. 

they would make flower crowns, george always poking fun at dream for messing up, and they would always end up with george's hands over his friends', showing him how to weave the fresh flower stems together. it was objectively dream's favorite activity, his heart thudding against his chest when their hands touch, george's grabbing his and leading them along.

on other occasions, more on relatively bad days, the two would sneak weed out during the night, even though being in one another's presence was enough to send them higher than the clouds. they would lay _(maybe a bit too)_ close together, hips and shoulders meeting, arms tangled together. smoke swirled through the air as they passed a joint back and forth, and they giggled as they tried to point out constellations the smog they pushed into the air. 

days like those, one of the boys would turn to the other, beginning to spill his issues out to the other, thinking, _"he would understand, he would listen; he always does."_ and just like their thoughts, the other always helps out; even if they had their own problems, or even if all of it was a blurry, vivid memory the next day.

today, dream was nervous to meet george. his heart began to pound at the thought of him, and the way he laughed at almost everything, his lips upturning, and eyes scrunching closed. _should i really do this?_ doubts clouded his thoughts and pushed past people on the sidewalk, none of their faces mattering to him, as they were all blurred; they were just other people that existed, they had no meaning to him.

they weren't george, so why should he care? _they didn't have silky, short, brown hair that looked so lovely to gently run your fingers through. they didn't have deep brown eyes that had so much depth to them, clearly hiding galaxies behind that lovely brown color. they didn't have pale freckles dotted over their noses, and they absolutely didn't have the cutest smile dream had ever seen;_ so why should he care about them?

bumping into a few more people's shoulders, he reached a break in the people, just to find george, standing in all his beautiful glory, waiting for him. when george noticed his best friend, he grinned wildly, waving his hand and shouting, "come on dream! i don't wanna miss the sunset!" to other people, george could've been mumbling amongst the bustling city, but dream heard him loud and clear. he began jogging to catch up, light, bubbly laughter pushing past his lips. his giggling quickly caught in his throat as george grabbed dream's hand, yanking him along, eager to spend the rest of the day with him. 

dream stared as his fingers intertwined with george's, hope blooming in his stomach, the butterflies swarming around almost violently, making him all jittery with both excitement and nervousness. he aimlessly followed after george, the fronts of his shoes scuffing against the concrete.

soon enough, dream was dragged into a familiar, forest-like field, covered with swaying trees, branches and twigs snapping beneath the boys' hurried footsteps. they were quietly snickering to each other, throwing one another funny looks, trying to keep quiet; to keep their identities hidden amongst the millions of people. 

dream had finally caught up to pace with george, the both of them turning on a sharp corner, and maneuvering through trees as if it were their own house _(it really felt like one to them)_. hands still interlocked, they looked at each other, beaming, as they began to take off into their little flower field clearing, dashing around the other and spinning around in circles, sparking a light, child-like joy inside them. their cheeks began to ache from how long they had been smiling so widely. 

dream took the chance to spin george around and pull him close, bursting into loud cackling as george's face flushed into a bright red. dream pulled him in for a hug and tugged themselves to the floor, hitting the grass with a loud _thud_. george immediately pulled himself up, looking at dream with a mildly concerned expression.

"are you okay? absolute dumbass," he asked, scoffing while huffing out the last bits of laughter in him. george tried to sound annoyed, but he knew that his voice was only filled with fondness. dream wheezed lightly _(if even possible)_ and nodded, bringing his arm up to shield his eyes from the sun's blinding rays. 

the sun was lovely, per usual, emitting a soft glow, gracing the earth with it's light. the sun's rays had smiled down upon the boys; causing george to look as if he was glowing, like he were an angel, sent down to save dream from his nightmare of a life. _(in a way, he was.)_

"so..." george started, dragging out the 'o', seemingly having a hard time actually finishing what he was going to say.

dream moved his arm up just enough to look back at his friend and reply, "so?" it was a way of asking george to continue, even though it was evident george wasn't entirely planning on keeping that sentence going.

"uhm..." george began, bringing up his fist as he cleared his throat, before continuing, "wanna make flower crowns?" he asked the question with such a timid smile, as if he were asking dream something personal; something _intimate._

dream's heart soared at his own little interpretations, and nodded frantically, smile practically gleaming in the sun. he launched upward, sitting up straight as george chuckled at the excitement radiating off of dream, albeit it was a little confusing why; he was really bad at making them. 

george had gone from quietly giggling to bursting out laughing at his memories of seeing his friend sticking his tongue out in concentration, then huffing in annoyance and dropping the flowers to the ground with defeat. george might never admit it out loud, but he thought it was cute.

dream heard george's laughter from behind him as he stood, and turned to see george rocking back and forth, with an arm over his stomach, hand grasping his sweatshirt loosely.

"what's so funny, huh?" dream could feel his cheeks warm as he interrogated george, who had looked up at him with nothing but a beaming smile. dream held his hand out for george to take, and his question got waved off as george took his hand, using it to stabilize himself as he stood up.

"nothing," he dismissed, but short puffs of laughter and the pale pink in his cheeks said otherwise. dream let out a hum, to show he was skeptical, but decided not to push. instead his brain wandered towards the fact their hands were still locked in place. a light, airy atmosphere fell around them; like it were only the two of them to ever exist, the world made just for the two of them to enjoy the other's presence and company. 

"i bet i can gather more flowers than you." the challenge had shattered the peaceful silence, but neither boys had minded, they didn't mind in the slightest. 

george scoffed loudly. "as if!" he gave dream a cocky grin, letting go of his hand to turn around and begin running to a small group of dainty flowers sprouting from the ground.

dream was half shocked by the sudden movement, calling out, "hey! that's not fair, jackass!" as he began to sprint about, haphazardly ripping flowers from the soil. he looked to see george sticking his tongue out with his hand against his forehead in an 'L' shape. dream responded by flipping him off, hearing george's childish giggles bubbling into the air in return, and turned back to gathering flowers.

after a few minutes, dream was a bit tired, so he moved back to their favorite spot, relishing in the warmth the sun gave him. he never won these stupid gathering challenges, he didn't really have the kind of patience george did. he carefully set the flowers beside him and moved to watch george finish up. dream was relieved at how his friend was acting; he had gone almost the whole day being really upset, but dream was just glad george seemed happier, and seemed to be having fun. 

it brought a small, tender grin to his face, watching as george had stopped at a small patch of flowers, a soft smile wiping over him. dream almost felt that he wasn't supposed to see this, it looked like a private, touching moment. he observed as george moved down to reach the flowers, his delicate, porcelain hands lovingly clasp around the stem, gently plucking them from the dirt. his movements were slow, touches were compassionate. 

george had a soft spot for plants; always being careful with them, as if they were human children. it was adorable in dream's eyes, he thought it was sweet. he couldn't even count the amount of times george would scold him for accidentally stepping on a plant, huffing that dream should be _"more careful with nature"_. it never failed to make dream chuckle at how kind george can be to anything but other people. 

dream had forced himself to yank his gaze to something other than his friend as he realized that george had finished grabbing the flowers and was walking back towards him. he could tell what the other was about to say as soon as dream saw the snarky grin on his face, and two handfuls of delicate, colorful flowers.

"ha! i win, as usual," george proudly declared, very clearly happy with his victory. he continued, "seriously, i don't know why you keep challenging me; i always win. it's almost like you enjoy losing."

_i hate losing, but i really love the smile on your face whenever you win_. dream chuckled at the insinuation, quickly shaking his head to discard the idea. 

he looked over at the other, quickly stating, "oh shush, you know i hate losing. let's just get on with this so we can finish in time for the sunset."

george looked at him with elation filling his eyes, nodding and smiling, clearly excited. he picked up his flowers quickly, but still gently, wrapping the stems around one another to weave them together. his hands moved fast, yet gracefully, obviously very skilled at making flower crowns. if he really wanted to, dream was sure george could do this all with his eyes closed. he had a lot of patience, was always at his calmest lacing flowers into one.

dream, on the other hand, wasn't very patient. his hands were big, and stiff, making it difficult to be graceful like his friend. he couldn't quite intertwine them properly, his crowns always falling apart halfway through, forcing him to restart. dream got frustrated easily as well, causing him to give up quickly, saying things like _"i can't do it!"_ or _"this is impossible!"_. he never quite understood how george could twine the stupid flowers together so effortlessly. he never knew someone so short-tempered could be so calm, so at peace.

of course, today was no exception. dream's crown had fallen apart for the second time, just as george was finishing his, softly placing it atop his head. he covered his mouth with his hand as he tried to stifle his giggles from dream, who had dropped his flowers to the ground, being sure not to throw them _(as it was rude in george's eyes.)_ , his bottom lip jutted out, and his eyebrows furrowed as he pouted.

"need some help dreamie?" george was snickering at dream's annoyed mumbling, catching something along the lines of _"don't call me that." (it had only made him laugh harder.)_

dream's face flushed out of embarrassment and whined, "oh come on! can you please stop laughing at me and just help me?!" he was crossing his arms and curling in on himself, trying to hide away. 

"sorry not sorry, dreamie," george cooed teasingly, scooching closer to dream to help instruct him. he picked up two fresh flowers, handing them to his friend. george had moved his hands over the other's, his barely covering over dream's; which actually worked in his favor, making it easier to guide his hands around. he slowly moved dream's hands, showing him how to work the stem and twist it, and showing him how to add on the other flowers.

moments like these were quiet, other than george's soft instructions, voice flowing into the mellow air, circulating around the two. these moments were also often left untalked about, simply because of how intimate they were; they were memories for the mind, not for words. though, words didn't really need to be said, it was almost as if the boys could read each other's minds, everything left unspoken already understood between them. they simply basked in the other's existence, enjoying the time together.

the two were so focused on one another, so focused on the feeling of their hands grazing, so focused on feeling so _loved_ and _cherished_ ; they almost missed the fact the flower crown was finished. 

george grinned brightly up at dream as he muttered softly, "you did it." he moved onto his knees to set the crown upon dream's wavy, beachy blonde hair.

dream looked back at him with the same soft smile. "yeah, i did it," he repeated and muttered a small thanks. george nodded as a _"you're welcome"_ , before turning his eyes toward the sun, his eyes widening and looking as if there were stars in them. the soft chocolate-like color of them were filled with wonder. dream lightly chuckled at the look of amazement on his friend's face, butterflies suddenly bombarding his stomach again; reminding him of what he was planning on doing. dream forced himself to look at the sunset and gather himself, before he said anything else.

the sun's beams fainted, getting darker and darker as it tucked itself to bed, gradually falling into it's bed of clouds. the sun had slowly fallen asleep, letting it's light fade out, as the orange and pink skies melted into purple and dark blue. warmth in the air slowly turned to a chilled breeze, stars poking out of the sky and shining their little lights against earth. 

"this sunset was so pretty! definitely one of my favorites we've had since we found this place." george had grabbed onto dream's hoodie, lightly tugging on the sleeve to get his attention easier as he rambled.

"it was really pretty, georgie," dream said plainly, trying to find the right words to ask what he's been meaning to for a while. mustering up as much courage he could, he finally asked, "hey, can i tell you something? i've been wanting to for a long while."

"of course, you can tell me anything clay. is everything alright?" george had only used dream's real name when he felt it was appropriate, or serious. he sounded concerned, genuinely interested in was dream had to say, and that sent a wave of love throughout his body. his heart was pounding loudly enough through the gentle silence, he was scared that george could hear it.

"i'm alright, yeah. it's just," dream started, the other giving him a look that urged him to keep going, and he continued, "i really like you. not like friends do. i like you so much more than that, i have for years."

george seemed shocked, but dream wasn't going to run away. he wasn't going to apologize and hide. he was going to wait for an answer, and take whatever was given to him. 

"i... you.. you do?" george stuttered, as if he didn't believe it. dream lightly grasped his hand, nodding sincerely. george shook his head with a scoff and a quiet laugh, and whispered "i like you too. i really, really do."

dream broke out into a million dollar smile, crashing into george with a suffocating hug as they landed against the floor, for the second time that day. they were both breathlessly laughing, a feeling of pure euphoria surrounding them.

"i love you george, _so_ much," he gasped out through laughs, holding himself on his forearms to look down at george. he caught as the other's cheeks flooding with red and looked away, george moving his hands to cover his face.

"im sorry," he mumbled, looking back at dream through his fingers.

"for what?" dream's smile dropped a bit, confusion lacing his voice.

"for not being able to say it back yet," george expressed, clearly feeling guilty about it.

dream's eyes widened. "oh, george, you don't need to be sorry for being shy. i understand that you're reserved, and that's perfectly okay," he reassured. the boys fell into a silence, comfortable and reassuring. they drowned in the coziness of the ambiance encirling them.

dream had broken the silence again. "hey, can i... try something? it's nothing crazy, i promise."

george hesitated, still scared of being too vulnerable. but he trusted dream, more than anyone, and loved him dearly; so he nodded, ready for whatever was about to happen. dream beamed at him, before instructing him to close his eyes. george listened, helplessly so, and his eyes flit closed. he could feel dream's hoodie press up against his chest, and his breath draw closer, tickling his neck and sending a slight shiver down his spine.

suddenly, he felt something flutter against his cheek. george gasped quietly at the odd, ticklish feeling, but the touch was definitely not unwelcome. it was a feather-light touch, and felt caring. after a moment, the fluttering moved away; he could feel dream's breath backing up, his hoodie lifting off george. his eyes moved open, watching dream shift into a sitting position, soon turning back to gazing at the glimmering stars, pushing his palm up against the rippling heat the affectionate touch left behind.

"what... what was that," george asked wondrously, his voice seemingly breathless, taken aback by just how _personal_ the touch was; in awe from how badly he was affected by a gesture he didn't even know of.

dream chuckled. "it's called a butterfly kiss. it's where you, kind of, blink on someone, but you just touch them with your eyelashes. normally it's given on the neck or cheek, sometimes on the hand." he moved his hand to graze over the one george held against his cheek, peacefully interlocking their fingers, and smiling down at the other; pure adoration would be the only thing you found in his gaze.

george had moved his stare back to dream, their eyes locking on each other for a moment. he hoisted himself up, moving to almost straddle dream, wrapping his slender arms around his beloved, hugging him tightly.

"i liked that a lot. thank you for showing it to me," george muttered, nuzzling his face into the crook of dream's neck. he took a deep breath, finding himself confiding in the feeling of safety that dream's scent brought him. he felt protected, and loved. cherished, in a way that _nobody_ has ever shown him.

dream opened his mouth to say something, but quickly snapped it shut when he felt george batting his eyelashes against his neck. the unsaid feelings behind the action were all clear to dream, as if he were just told them aloud. when george had moved to look back at dream, he smirked. he could clearly see the love-struck expression on the other's face, even in the dark of the night.

george might've been too nervous to kiss dream, or tell him he loves him; but the way dream was looking at him had given all the reassurance he needed. 

"okay, maybe i like butterfly kisses more than i thought."

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u guys enjoyed!! this is my first time writing a dnf fic and im rlly proud of it lol  
> i also drew something 4 this!! it’s on my twt & insta (@/txviia) :DD  
> kudos & comments r super appreciated!!


End file.
